


【ME】哈佛病人

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: Eduardo有皮肤饥渴症。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【ME】哈佛病人

**Author's Note:**

> Eduardo有皮肤饥渴症。

1.  
Mark老早就发现了，Eduardo有个很不好的习惯。  
——他特别黏人。  
坐在一起的时候，他要紧紧贴着Mark；走在路上的时候，他要拉着Mark的胳膊；Eduardo偶尔在柯克兰留宿，Mark第二天醒来的时候，手长脚长的巴西小鹿一定会像八爪鱼一样死死缠着他。  
Mark起初被他的种种行为搞得毛骨悚然。但每当他试图做出推拒的动作，甚至只是不经意地皱了皱眉头，青年都会露出一副受了伤的表情，用一双含水的鹿眼可怜巴巴地望着他，宛如被霜打过的玫瑰，Mark只能举白旗投降。  
……反正被蹭蹭也不会掉块肉，就由他去吧。  
“我怀疑Wardo是猫变的。”好不容易有一天Eduardo不在，Mark冷静地跟Chris分析，“否则他怎么会这么黏人？”  
“一看你就没有养过猫。”Chris怜悯地看了他一眼。 “你以为猫会理你？”  
Mark的放纵让Eduardo更加的变本加厉，各种黏黏糊糊的小动作层出不穷。比如他开始玩Mark的手，也经常猝不及防地给nerd一个大大的拥抱，更过分的是——他还蹭Mark的脸。  
他俩一起去听讲座，坐得实在太近不说，全程Eduardo都在玩Mark修长的手指，旁边同学暧昧的眼神让Mark如坐针毡；随时随地的拥抱就不用提了，Mark生日的时候，Dustin真诚地送了他一只戴着“Eduardo”名牌的草莓红色抱抱熊；这些Mark都尚且能忍，但当青年跪坐在床上，倾身过来用自己的脸蹭他的脸颊，温软的嘴唇不经意地滑过Mark皮肤的时候——  
Mark终于炸了。  
他感觉有人在自己的身体里投下了一颗原子弹，让人惊慌的热流从脸颊瞬间传递到四肢百骸。  
geek用力地一把推开了面前漂亮的巴西青年，因为太过紧张慌乱一时口不择言：  
“你是不是有病？”  
没有料到会被粗暴地推开，Eduardo的眼圈迅速红了。他的手本来还握着Mark的手，此刻也只能不知所措地放开。  
“对不起。”被训斥的小鹿红着眼睛低声道歉。  
“嘿，Wardo……”看着Eduardo的反应，Mark有些后悔，还有点儿不愿意承认的心疼，但他张了张嘴，又不知道该说些什么。  
Eduardo起身下了床，他安静地穿上放在椅背上的西装外套，一声不吭就准备离开柯克兰。  
看到他的手已经放到了门把手上，Mark终于憋出了一句话：  
“我们说好要一起吃晚饭的。”  
“不吃了。”小鹿闷闷的声音传来，“反正你也不想见到我。”  
“我没有。”Mark立刻反驳。  
“那你为什么推开我？”Eduardo回过头来盯着他，眼神愤怒又委屈。  
“我只是……”  
“我知道我给你造成了困扰。”Eduardo的声音低了下去，他吸了吸鼻子，听上去快要哭了，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇泛着白。  
“你说得没错，我确实有病。”

2.  
“皮肤饥渴症？”Mark讶异地提高了嗓音。  
“嗯。”Eduardo低着头，下意识地抱着自己的双臂，“从小就有……这几年越来越严重了。”  
Mark知道这种精神心理系疾病。患者的皮肤会长时间处于饥渴状态，渴望被碰触以及爱抚，否则就容易陷入自卑和不安全感之中。但这种病症较常见于幼时缺乏双亲爱抚的孩童身上，Mark没想到看似家庭美满性格阳光的Eduardo也是患者之一。  
“我小时候在圣保罗。”似乎看穿了Mark的疑惑，Eduardo小声解释，“基本都是管家和女佣照顾。妈妈虽然很爱我，但她和父亲那时候常驻迈阿密，为了家族的生意。”  
“那时候我都和Thomas一起睡觉。”  
“Thomas？”Mark警惕地竖起了耳朵。  
提到这个名字，Eduardo突然高兴了起来，他弯着眼睛，拿起放在一边的手机：“我给你找他的照片。”  
“我不想看。”Mark冷冷地说。  
原来Wardo之前还和别的男人一起睡过觉？想到这件事，他就不由自主地开始生气。  
那个Thomas是谁？他为什么和Wardo一起睡觉？他们除了睡觉还做些别的什么？  
Mark还在生着闷气，Eduardo已经把手机递到了他的面前。嘴上说不想看，心里还是想的——Mark别别扭扭地看了一眼。  
——照片里是一只巨大的、柔软的、憨态可掬的毛绒布偶熊。  
“来哈佛后我就不能带着它了。”Eduardo瘪瘪嘴，“不过还好，我遇到了你，你摸起来和Thomas很像。”  
Mark一时不知道该摆出什么表情。虽然Thomas是熊不是人，这个消息也没能让他振奋一点。  
他摸起来和Thomas很像？  
哪里像了？  
原来自己只是一个毛绒玩具的替身吗？  
Mark·工具人·Zuckerburg陷入了沉思。

3.  
好在，接受自己是毛绒玩具替身的事实对Mark来说也不算太难。  
为了好友的心理健康着想，Mark从此对Eduardo的黏糊行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。后面Eduardo干脆整理了简单的日用品，一周7天有5天都睡在柯克兰。Mark本来觉得这没什么，直到有一天，他春梦中的对象由playboy的封面女郎换成了每天睡在自己身边的巴西小鹿，他才意识到事情的严重性。  
……每天早上趁Eduardo没醒都要去洗手间解决一发真的够辛苦的。  
“你最近黑眼圈很重。”Eduardo歪着头看了看他，继续往吐司上涂着果酱，“是我让你睡得不好吗？”  
“不是。”Mark硬邦邦地回答，“是熬夜写代码太累了。”  
玫瑰花一样的青年叹了口气，“你呀。”他把涂好果酱的吐司放到Mark面前的盘子里，“马上春假啦，我准备回一趟迈阿密。”  
“哦。”  
“我不在的时候，要记得按时吃饭，不要熬夜太晚，记住了吗？冰箱里我刚补充了新的红牛，还有鳕鱼三明治，你热一热就能吃。”  
“我知道了。”  
Mark本来决定趁春假的时间好好写一写代码，他最近为Eduardo心烦意乱，效率下降了不少；结果Eduardo走了，他的效率也丝毫没有提高。  
自己不在他身边，Eduardo的皮肤饥渴症怎么办？  
他会去蹭别的人吗？  
会和别的人睡一张床吗……  
光是想想，Mark就感觉自己的天灵盖快要炸开了——他噼里啪啦地快速敲击键盘，等终于平静下来的时候，才发现自己已经买好了飞往迈阿密的机票。  
他打电话给Eduardo，“我明天就来迈阿密。……什么为什么？没有为什么……记得来机场接我。”

在从机场去萨维林大宅的路上，Eduardo一直死死地黏着Mark。  
大概是因为在家里度假的原因，巴西青年平时一丝不苟的头发现在打理得很是随意，脑袋毛茸茸地蹭着Mark的胸口，他把玩着Mark的手指，修长的腿也紧紧挨着Mark运动短裤下裸露的小腿，距离近得Mark能听见他清浅的呼吸。  
“你怎么来了呀。”电话里没有得到满意的回答，小鹿靠在他胸口又软绵绵地问了一句，语气里是掩饰不住的高兴。  
“还问为什么。”Mark一脸冷淡，“还不是因为你病了？麻烦死了。”  
“可是回到家我就有Thomas了呀。”  
Mark卡壳，惩罚似地捏了捏Eduardo的指骨，“飞迈阿密的机票刚好打折，我想出来玩玩，不行吗？”  
Eduardo小声痛呼，“可以。”他委委屈屈地直起身体，轻轻地用脸颊蹭了蹭Mark弧度倨傲的下巴。  
“这么凶干什么嘛。”

Mark到达的这个下午阳光很好，Eduardo当机立断决定带他去冲浪。  
海滩离萨维林大宅不算太远，碧波万顷，金沙如浪。Mark从换衣间里换好泳裤出来，却没有看到Eduardo的身影。  
他沿着海滩走了一会儿，才在一块冲浪板旁边看见那只失踪的小鹿——但他不是独自一人，旁边还站着一个高大成熟、体格健美的金发男子。  
Eudardo甜甜地笑着，阳光洒在他肌理分明的胸膛和小腹上，透出蜜糖色的诱人光泽。他和那个金发男子愉快地交谈着，两个人之间贴得很近，不时还有肢体交流。聊了一会儿之后，男子笑着张开双臂，给了Eduardo一个大大的拥抱。   
Mark感到一阵无名火席卷上心头。  
“Mark！”Eduardo这才发现自己的好友皱眉站在一边，赶紧把他拉了过来，“介绍一下，这是我小时候的冲浪教练，Lucas。”  
除了Thomas，现在又来了个Lucas？？？  
Lucas大方地向他伸出手，“嘿，你好，我是Lucas，Dudu的冲浪就是我教会的。”  
他还叫Wardo“Dudu”？？？  
Lucas坚硬的六块腹肌在Mark看来分外刺眼。他抿起嘴唇，拽过Eduardo的手臂，一言不发地就往来时的方向走。  
“怎么了，Mark？”Eduardo被他扯得跌跌撞撞地在沙滩上前行，“我们不是说好了要冲浪吗？”  
“不冲浪了。”Mark冷冷地说，“回你的房间，我们有更重要的事情要做。”

在被整个人仰躺着摔到大床上的那一刹那，一头雾水的Eduardo才明白了Mark所说的“更重要的事情”到底是什么。  
然而已经晚了——Mark直接撕破了他的泳裤。  
“你干嘛呀！”惊慌失措的小鹿开始挣扎，“Mark，Mark！你干什么……唔，不要碰那里……”  
“我在干什么？”Mark磨了磨牙。  
“我在给你治病，免得你还要去黏其他的人。”  
一个火辣的吻铺天盖地落了下来。Mark强硬地撬开Eduardo的牙关，舌尖灵活地舔舐过他的齿列和脆弱的口腔黏膜，又攫住青年躲闪的舌不断纠缠吸吮。Eudardo被吻得喘不过气来，意识逐渐迷乱之际，程序员干燥修长的手指还在四处点火，情色意味浓厚地抚摸过他的下巴、脖颈、喉结，直到赤裸的胸膛。Eduardo的胸口被大力揉捏着，那两点可怜的樱红也被捻在指间肆意玩弄，很快，乳头就颤巍巍地挺立了起来。  
Eudardo紧紧闭着双眼，长睫颤抖如闪翅的蝴蝶。他明明应该感到羞耻、抗拒，但是被亲吻和抚摸的感觉实在太舒服、太美好了……仿佛整个人都被泡在了一池温度舒适的温泉里，每个毛孔都暖洋洋地张开等待更多的爱抚。  
在快感的作用之下，Eduardo晕乎乎地用双手环住Mark光裸的后背，唇齿里也泄露出舒服的嘤咛。Mark低低骂了一句什么，他放过Eduardo被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的嘴唇，转而去亲吻他早已泛红的耳垂。  
Eduardo从不知道自己的耳垂也这么敏感，被Mark舔舐吮吸的时候，他不由自主地发出一声又一声让人脸红心跳的呻吟。他的下半身早就硬了起来，被Mark粗暴而快速地套弄着；Mark的另一只手则一刻不停地抚摸着他赤裸的胸腹和腰背，因为手劲儿太大，他光滑的肌肤上留下了好几个鲜艳的红痕。  
Eduardo很快就尖叫着射出了今天的第一次——Mark把他射出来的东西全部都涂抹到了自己的手心，然后暗示意味浓厚地，从线条优美的背脊一路抚摸到他挺翘高耸的臀部，然后来到他臀缝中间的隐秘缝隙。  
“干嘛呀……”迟钝的小鹿睁开迷濛的眼睛，他终于感到了危机感——Eduardo本来以为两人之间的这次交流仅限于互做手活而已，但Mark想的显然不仅于此。他强硬地分开了Eudardo修长柔韧的双腿，让那处隐秘的入口毫无遮蔽地展现在自己的眼前。  
“Mark……”Eduardo害怕了，他试图合拢双腿，却被Mark更加用力地分开。  
“身体内部的皮肤不需要被接触一下吗？Wardo。”  
Eduardo没有反驳的权利——他很快就靠在Mark的怀里，尖叫着被三根手指玩得穴口大开，淫水涟涟。Mark的手指灵巧地按摩着他的内里，每一寸火热的肠壁都被细心地照顾，包括隐藏在深处的那一点。那一小块软肉被Mark色情地用手指捻压、搓揉，在如烟花般炸裂开的快感里，Eduardo再次射了出来。   
他尚在不应期，就被Mark勃发的阴茎插入了——Eduardo张着嘴，眼角情不自禁地淌下生理性泪水。Mark滚烫硕大的凶器碾开他穴口可怜兮兮的褶皱，在他柔软敏感的肠道内快速抽插。暴君的动作丝毫不留余地，每一次都大开大阖，将阴茎退出到入口，又重新狠狠顶入，多次进出之后，甚至会带出肠道里色泽鲜嫩的红色软肉。Eduardo早就被插得不断淌水，他的身体深处似乎有一个泉眼，在交欢之中被Mark残忍地打开了开关，淫水从两人交合之处源源不断地流出来，让Mark的征伐更加顺畅。  
“睁眼。”Mark咬着他通红的耳垂，“看看你对面是谁。”  
青年睁开被泪水泡得发红的眼睛。他的对面是一把椅子，上面放着他从小的好朋友——玩具熊Thomas。  
“是Thomas呢。”  
Mark低沉地笑了笑，把自己往更深处埋了埋，青年猝不及防地发出一声尖叫。  
“不要了……”他抽噎着，抽抽搭搭地企求无情的猎人，“不要那么深……唔……Mark，我受不了了……”  
“你这里可不是这么说的。”Mark发出一声舒服的喟叹，他握住Eduardo柔软的腰肢，“嘘，Wardo，别咬那么紧。你看，Thomas在看着呢。”  
“不要……”小鹿捂住脸抽泣，“不要，不要Thomas……”  
“那要谁？”Mark狠狠地打了下他的屁股。  
“要……要Mark……唔！要Mark！”  
Eduardo哽咽着，Mark帮他翻了个身，他跪在柔软的床上，身后隐秘的穴口不断翕张着，浑身都被操成了诱人的粉色。暴君满足了他的要求，让他的眼里再也看不到Thomas——只能感受到Mark。  
“够了……”不知道以跪姿被抽插了多久，小鹿哭得喘不过气来，“我真的不行了，Mark，饶了我……”  
“我在帮你治病，Wardo。”  
“可、可是……”Eduardo勉强膝行了两步，又被Mark拽住腰肢一把捞了回来，每一下都被捅到最深，他终于崩溃地大哭起来，“我的皮肤饥渴症已经好了！已经被治好了！呜……Mark，放过我……”  
“是吗？”Mark弯下身，咬住他的后颈。  
“可是我感觉我好像被你传染了。”

至于后来，Eduardo被Mark按压在床上给他“治病”了一整夜的故事……  
就只有Thomas知道了。

-END-


End file.
